More of You
by YaoiIsAReligion
Summary: Midoriya was a known omega and usually, he was extremely good at taking his suppressants, never forgetting them, always taking them on time. Today he forgot to take them and he happened to start his heat in the middle of walking to the class. Some luck he had.


Midoriya was a known omega and usually, he was extremely good at taking his suppressants, never forgetting them, always taking them on time, but today he forgot to take them and he happened to start his heat in the middle of walking to the class. Some luck he had.

He huffed lowly as he flushed red and tried to ignore it, instead focusing on getting to class. Once he walked into the classroom he immediately smelled Todoroki's scent and become more flustered than before, making him mentally curse at himself. He had had a crush on Todoroki for some time now and his heat was making it unbearable.

Todoroki turned his head to gaze at Midoriya. Midoriya had only just walked in, but he could smell something was off with him. He gave Midoriya a questioning glance before turning away, to look at the board.

Midoriya tried not to pay attention to the look Todoroki gave him, as he walked to his desk and sat down quietly. He squeezed his legs shut and pulled out his notebook before tapping his fingers nervously. His eyes darted around the classroom.

Mr. Aizawa started up the lecture, not noticing Midoriya's distress. Todoroki dared to look away from the lesson and stared at Midoriya. He was squirming around in his seat. Todoroki took a long deep breath and instantly realized what was going on. Midoriya was going into heat. He blushed and looked away, embarrassed for not noticing sooner.

Midoriya was extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed, to say the least, and him being one of the only male omegas in the class made him feel ten times worse. He bit his lip and tried not to pay attention to any of the alphas in the class.

The class seemed to go on forever. Mr. Aizawa talking on and on about proper quirk usage and Midoriya emitting a sweet smell that wafted through the class.

As soon as class ended Todoroki bolted from his seat and straight to Midoriya's desk. "Midoriya can I talk to you for a second?" Todoroki questioned a hint of urgency in his voice. He had to get Midoriya out of the classroom.

Midoriya looks up at the other male, he was slightly dazed and his expression was flushed. "Huh? Yeah okay.." he replies softly and stands from his desk making, his scent spread even more. At this point, he either didn't notice or just didn't care. He couldn't think straight.

Todoroki leads the two of them out into a quiet hallway. He looks Midoriya straight in the eye and asks, "Why did you come to class while you're in heat? Almost everyone could smell it."

There was a brief pause as Midoriya looked back and tried to pay attention to what Todoroki was saying. "I forgot my suppressants," he mumbled and ran his hand up to his chest. "It started when I left my dorm so I uh...just came," he adds and huffs.

Todoroki shook his head at Midoriya. He was so smart but so stupid at times. "Okay, well you are not going to walk around in your heat on my watch. Let's go to the dorms," said Todoroki. He tried not to think about Midoriya's enticing scent, his adorable blush, or his little stutter. Right now he needed to make sure his friend was okay.

"Just g-give me a second Todoroki~kun I gotta get my things," Izuku says and gives him a small smile, before walking back I to the class filled with almost all alphas. He didn't think anything of it since he couldn't smell his scent. He didn't know how bad it was.

"Wait Midoriya! Let me get your stuff. Your heat is starting to get worse. Your smell is pretty potent right now." Todoroki tells him, but it was too late. Midoriya had already opened the classroom door. Everyone in the classroom instantly turned to him, smelling his heat. Todoroki groaned as he watched in horror.

Izuku walked in and hummed quietly to himself as he walked over to his desk. He didn't notice the eyes on him and he didn't notice how some of his classmates were inching closer until he looked up. He squeaked a little as some were close to him but he smiled anyway. "Hi," he greets kindly, as he slings his bag over his shoulder. He went to leave but his wrist was grabbed by Katsuki and he was pulled into the middle of the small ground that formed around his desk. Bakugou closed in on Midoriya, trapping him underneath him. Bakugou gave a sinister grin as he leaned down to scent Midoriya.

Todoroki quickly tried to move towards Bakugou but was blocked by his classmates, who were watching the whole ordeal. "Hey stop," Todoroki yelled, earning him half of the class's attention, "Let him go Bakugou."

Izuku pouted a little as he didn't completely understand the whole situation, but all at once he could smell it, the smell of the alpha around him but him harder than anything had before. He whined out and his legs gave out quickly and he started to silently panic. He moved his hand over his mouth and nose, "M-move Kacchan it's too much! The smells are too much," he said but it was muffled and he failed at pushing the blond away.

It took a few minutes before Todoroki finally managed to push through everyone and reach Bakugou. "Hey get off of him," said Todoroki as he shoved Bakugou. He glanced down at Midoriya who was visibly shaking and gave him, what was hopefully, a reassuring glance.

Izuku whimpers and stands up on shaky legs once he sees Todoroki. He falls into his chest slightly and tugs at his shirt, wanting them to hurry up and go.

Todoroki wraps his arms around Midoriya and growls at the others in the room. "It's alright Midoriya don't worry," says Todoroki as he guides him outside the classroom and to the dorms. "Do you want to go to your dorm or mine?" Todoroki questions.

Izuku could barely function at this point and he did his best to walk with Todoroki. "Y-yours" he mumbles softly as his eyes became half-lidded and took in the alphas scent.

"Okay," Todoroki replies. He leads the omega into his room, where he lays him on the bed. Todoroki blushes at the sight of an omega in heat on his bed.

"Do you need me to do anything for you?" asked Todoroki.

Izuku didn't quite hear what Todoroki had said since he was to busy nuzzling his head in the sheets and humming softly to himself. "Smells like you," he said softly and pulled the blanket into his chest.

Todoroki stands still. He honestly didn't know what to do. There was an omega in heat on his bed. He finally decided to make a move as he moved toward Midoriya, onto the bed. He put his hand in his hair and began to move his fingers through it.

Izuku lets out a tiny whine and leaned into the other males' touch. He reached out and grabbed his other hand before bringing it to his cheek and nuzzling against it.

A grin was seen from Todoroki as he pulls Midoriya into his lap, still running his hand through Midoriya's hair. Once he gathered all of Midoriya, he pulled Midoriya's face to his and gave him a firm, but gentle kiss on the lips.

Izuku moves his hands to Todoroki's chest and leaned down a bit before kissing back and humming softly. He ran his hands up and down Todoroki's chest slowly.

Todoroki ended the kiss, unlocking their lips. He moved his head towards Midoriya's neck and scented him, breathing in the sweet scent. He left little hickeys in his wake as he kissed down towards Midoriya's collar bone.

Izuku lets out a muffled whine and he tilts his head back, giving Todoroki more room to kiss down his neck. He continued to move his hands on Todoroki's chest and moved his hands to his shoulders before pulling him closer.

Todoroki leans back to pant for a few seconds. His eyes locking with Midoriya's in a loving stare. "Umm Midoriya how far do you want to take this? I don't want to take advantage of you," Todoroki questioned.

There was a brief silence, Midoriya wasn't in the right headspace. Everyone knew an omega too deep in heat is hot and desperate. They can't think rationally. Midoriya whined before laying back on his back. "I want your knot~" he whined out, spreading his legs, "and I want you to bond me~" he adds.

Todoroki knew he should wait for Midoriya to be in the right state of mind, but he couldn't help himself. After Midoriya's sentence, his restraint broke. He leaned down and removed Midoriya's shirt peppering his stomach with kisses, moving lower and lower.

Izuku arched his back a little from Todoroki's light touch since even the smallest amount of contact felt like ice on his heated body and sent jolts of pleasure through him.

Todoroki gave Midoriya one last look before unbuttoning his pants and taking out his dick. He licked the tip. It tasted sweet almost savory. He decided to go farther and started to bob his head up and down on Midoriya's member.

Izuku threw his head back and moaned loudly before bucking his hips. He knew he could get off quickly, but he didn't want to tell Todoroki that since the sensation felt so good.

Todoroki continued to lick and suck on Midoriya's cock, not noticing that Midoriya was close. Todoroki stops bobbing his head and brings it off the member. He placed a kiss on the tip of the dick and moved his hand to massage Midoriya's balls. "How are you feeling Midoriya?" Todoroki questioned.

Izuku huffed and ran a hand throughout his hair. "M'g-good~ I wanna cum~" he whined out bucks out and bucks into the air desperately.

"I see... and how exactly do you want to cum?" Todoroki questioned. He continued to massage Midoriya's balls with his hands. He gave another lick to Midoriya's dick before giving him a questioning gaze.

"P-put it back in your m-mouth~!" Izuku moaned loudly before whining and rolling his hips slightly.

"Since you asked so nicely," Todoroki replies. He brought his head back to the tip and worked his way down. He slurped at the underside of Midoriya cock all the way to his balls. Izuku lets out whiny and almost girly moans as he moves one of his hands to Todoroki's head, lightly gripping it.

Todoroki sucked harder, trying to get Midoriya to fall over the edge. He bobs his head a few more times before he activates his quirk and his tongue becomes cold. He trails his tongue all over the shaft and licks the underside of Midoriya's dick one more time.

Midoriya moans loudly and throws his head back before arching his back. "F-fuck~!" He moaned out as he came hard.

Todoroki gulped down all of Midoriya's liquids as he came, not letting a single drop go. Todoroki gave one last suck before getting off of Midoriya. "How was that?" Todoroki asks.

Izuku flushed red and panted softly "G-good," he said softly and looks down at his dick which was still hard even after he came.

"Seems like you still need some more... You're such a horny omega aren't you?" Todoroki questioned pulling Midoriya up and bombarding him with a barrage of kisses, spanning from his cheek to his neck.

Izuku whines softly but lets out a pleased him at the kisses. "Mm y-yes Todoroki~Kun," he says softly. "Want your knot," he adds.

"Of course Midoriya, but while I get you ready to take my knot you need to get me ready to go into your tight pussy. Can you do that?" Todoroki asks. The question lingers in the air.

Izuku lets out a small moan at Todoroki's words and he nods quickly. "Y-yes. Todoroki I can," he says and looks at him, "Just tell me w-what to do."

"I need you to lay on your back," Todoroki says in a husky tone. He moves farther away from Midoriya to give him space to lay down.

Izuku bites his lip and does as told and lays on his back before looking at Todoroki. Todoroki smirks at Midoriya, before climbing on top of him. His head aligned with Midoriya's dick and Midoriya's head aligned with Todoroki's. "I'll start," said Todoroki, as he lowered his head towards Midoriya's dripping hole. Midoriya flushed deeply and reached forward a bit and grips Todoroki's dick lightly.

Todoroki grinned, before placing his mouth on Midoriya's entrance. He uses his tongue to place one lick on Midoriya's clit. He then moved towards his folds and sank his tongue into them. Izuku whines loudly and licks over Todoroki's cock, letting out breathy moans.

Todoroki lets out a quiet groan, Midoriya's licks pushing him to go faster. He brings his fingers next to Midoriya's entrance and slowly pushes one in. His mouth still working on his clit. Izuku rolls his hips a little and moans louder before muffling it, taking Todoroki's cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around his tip.

Todoroki continues to licks at Midoriya's clit. He licks it fast, sucking on it for a second or two. Todoroki thrusts his cock a bit deeper into Midoriya's mouth. Izuku let out muffled moans as he took todoroki cock deeper into his mouth and relaxed his throat.

Todoroki pants, at the heat of Midoriya's mouth. He works his finger in and out Midoriya and enters a second digit in.

Izuku shuts his eyes and continues to let out muffled moans as he took todoroki down his throat, gagging slightly.

Todoroki moans and takes his fingers out of Midoriya's pussy. He licks from Midoriya's entrance to the tip of his dick. He puts his mouth back on his entrance and sticks his tongue inside. Midoriya takes Todoroki's dick out of his mouth for a couple of seconds to breathe. He moans and whines while grinding his ass down against Todoroki's mouth.

Todoroki takes his face off of Midoriya's entrance and asks, "Are you getting close?" Midoriya nods quickly and pumps Todoroki so he could give the male pleasure too.

"K-keep going please~," he whines out.

Todoroki moans at Midoriya's actions. He quickly inserts two fingers back inside Midoriya and curls them in a "come here motion", as he tries to find Midoriya's prostate.

Midoriya stokes Todoroki and runs his thumb over his slit. He lets out soft moans until Todoroki hits his prostate and he arched his back a little with a loud moan.

Todoroki groans and thrusts hard into Midoriya's hands. His movements were beginning to be too much. He moved his head to Midoriya's cock and gets back to work, sucking at the head.

Izuku lets out a choked moan as he arched his back more "I-I'm cumming~! I'm cumming~!" He moaned out and seconds later shooting his load into Todoroki's mouth with a girly moan.

Todoroki moaned onto Midoriya's cock drinking up all of his seed. He gave a weak thrust as he came on Midoriya's hands, pulling his fingers out of Midoriya. Izuku pants a little before moving his head down and taking Todoroki's cock back into his mouth before he could pull away.

"A-ah!" Todoroki pants at Midoriya's stimulations. He pulled his mouth from Midoriya's cock and asked him a simple question, "Do you still want my knot?"

Izuku hums a tiny bit and pulls his mouth away. "Y-yeah I want your knot~," he said back softly.

Todoroki gets off of Midoriya, moving to face him. "You can have it then," Todoroki says as he suddenly lines himself up with Midoriya's entrance and pushes in. Midoriya gasps and lets out a low moan before shutting his eyes tightly and gripping at the bedsheets.

He moves his hand to besides Midoriya's head and Todoroki begins to thrust in and out of Midoriya, speeding up a bit. Todoroki's previous preparation had made Midoriya nice and open. Midoriya lets out loud moans and throws his head back a little while letting out slurred moans. "S-soo good~! Soo d-deep," he slurred out loudly.

"Such a good little omega taking all of their alpha's cock," Todoroki praised, continuing his thrusts. He leans down and kisses Midoriya.

Midoriya felt like his mind was going blank and fuzzy. He tried to say something to the praise but the only thing that he could get out was a whiny moan as his thigh starts shaking slightly

Todoroki grins at the state Midoriya's in. He panted he could feel his knot beginning to swell. "Good omega gonna be stuffed full of cum when I'm done," Says Todoroki.

Izukus moans got louder and his whines got more needy "y-yes please~ want it so bad~ wanna be full with your l-loud" he slurred out and threw his head back from the immense pleasure.

Todoroki moves faster, pushing Midoriya into the bed. His knot began to grow larger until it couldn't be pulled out of Midoriya anymore. He made smaller harder thrusts." You gonna come?" Todoroki questioned, looking at Midoriya.

Izuku lets out a loud moan as he feels the knot inside of him. "Y-yeah wanna cum again~" he whines out and bucked his hips into the air looking for friction.

Todoroki thrusted a few more times, before looking down at Midoriya and saying, "Come for me." He bit down on shoulder, marking Midoriya as his. He kept his teeth there as his knot finally released all of his seed, filling Midoriya up.

Izuku gasps before letting out a choked moan as his thighs shook and he came again but nothing came out since he had a dry orgasm. He kept letting out whines and moans as he was filled and bitten, making all the pleasure ten times more intense.

Todoroki unclenches his jaw and releases Midoriya's shoulder, licking at the wound to clean it. He gets off of Midoriya and lays next to him, his knot still connecting the two. He cuddles next to Midoriya and asks, "Are you satisfied?"


End file.
